emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5357 (27th July 2009)
Plot Mark confronts Faye and asserts that she and Ryan aren’t wanted in the village. Faye stands firm telling him she's not going anywhere, but she's intrigued when he warns her to stay away from Cain. Later that day, she approaches Cain and asks him to reconsider taking Ryan on at the garage and Ryan's thrilled when Cain offers him the job, while Mark watches on uneasy at their growing closeness. In the Woolpack, Cain hints to Faye that they might see more of each other now that he's working with Ryan, but Faye makes it clear she's wise to him and using Ryan to win her over isn’t going to work. Cain's excited by the challenge and can’t help smiling as Faye leaves. Meanwhile, Mark has witnessed their exchange and is unnerved to think Faye is toying with him. Determined to keep Rodney and Diane apart, Val jumps in when Diane asks him to cover Masie's shift in the pub, claiming she's already asked Eric to help out. Eric is less than impressed with his new role behind the bar and snaps when Lily and Lisa take delight in being awkward customers and ordering their old boss around. Val's irked when her plan backfires and Diane decides to take Rodney up on his offer of dinner – seeing as Eric is in control behind the bar. However, at Rodney's, Diane feels uncomfortable when his reminiscing takes a romantic turn. Meanwhile, Betty is furious to find Eddy’s bike parts littering her front room. She understands he's an old friend of Alan’s but he's overstepped the mark using her tea towels as dirt rags. Realising Eddy's pushing his luck, Alan tries to appease Betty and starts to clean up, but she insists he's outstayed his welcome. At the pub that evening, Alan tells Eddy he’d like to join him on the road trip and reluctantly admits that Betty's asked him to move out. However, when Lily steps in and offers him a room at hers, he's delighted. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Eddy Fox - Paul Darrow Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Brook Cottage - Front garden, living room and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,000,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes